


It's Not Your Time

by ClumsyGazelle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Battlefield, F/F, Sadie - Freeform, Sadness, Tumblr, Violence, War, otpprompts, tear-jerker, trigger-warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyGazelle/pseuds/ClumsyGazelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A carrying an injured person B off the battle field. Bonus if person A is smaller than person B.</p>
<p>OTP: Sadie ( My personal OTP with my girlfriend )<br/>Contains: Blood & Gore<br/>Summary: Madison gets injured on the battlefield. Sydney, shorter and smaller than Madison, carries her to medical.<br/>Word Count: 682</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Time

"Madison!" Sydney screamed at the top of her lungs, a voice that could be heard over the sound of rapid gunfire and pounding footsteps.  
Madison's knees buckled inwards before she fell to the ground with a small thud. Blood seeped into the side of her camouflage jacket, making a dark, crimson stain in the fabric around the hole of where the bullet entered, through the jackets and into her side. Her chest rose and fell with short and rapid breaths. She clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth together and throwing her head back. A groan of pain emitted from the back of her throat.  
The red-head wasn't aware of Sydney sprinting her way over to her, only the ringing in her ears and the blurred vision of objects and people that she couldn't make out. She couldn't even hear Sydney yelling her name.  
“Fuck, Madison.” Sydney said under her breath, kneeling down besides the wounded girl. Immediately, Sydney pressed down on the bullet wound, which Madison responded to by a cry of agony. She arched her back, trying to get away from the pain that sent painful waves of nausea and dizziness.  
“Maddy, stay with me, it’s not your time.” Sydney yelled over the gunshots, but Madison couldn’t hear her over the ringing in her ears, “I need to get you somewhere else.”  
Sydney gently and slowly lifted Madison up to her feet, but despite how ginger the younger girl was trying to be, a wave of pain shot through her side and chest. "I'm sorry Maddy, I promised not to hurt you, and this ends up happening. I dragged you into this mess, but I'm going to make sure you survive this."  
Sydney bent down slightly so she could lift Madison onto her shoulders, the older girls her arms and legs over Sydney's shoulders. She carried Madison away from the fighting, away from the war, away from the cries of battle, pain, and loss. Away from the gunshots, and away from the violence.  
None of this was a place for Madison, but she followed Sydney into the army in fear of losing her lover to the war. Funny thing is, Madison may just be lost to the war instead.  
Sydney talked to her on the way back to the small medical camp made half a mile away, as if everything about the situation was normal, like Madison wasn't bleeding out from a bullet wound in the middle of a war. Sydney talked about memories of when they were younger, in school together before they joined the army. It was the one thing that made Madison want to keep her eyes open and endure the pain of her wound.  
It took around fifteen minutes to get to the medical camp. Fifteen minutes of pain and discomfort for Madison.  
“I need help!” Sydney yelled, a hint of desperation in her tone. The shorter girl quickly, but gently, placed Madison down onto the cot.  
There weren’t many nurses that followed that group of soldiers; this troop was on of the last ones to be sent to war, taking the leftover nurses with them. Most of the nurses were already busy tending to other shot and wounded soldiers.  
“Hey, Madison, look at me.” Sydney said, kneeling down besides the cot, taking Madison’s pale, cold and clammy hand. Her lackluster eyes were dull, and seemed to stare at nothing. The pupils were enlarged despite the large amount of light in the room. Sydney could barely see the rise and fall of Madison’s chest, her breathing coming out in short and rapid breaths.  
“She’s in shock!” Sydney yelled once more. She pleaded for one of the nurses to come and help.  
“Move over, soldier.” one of the nurses said as she made her way over to the two soldiers.  
“No,” Sydney responded stubbornly, staying at her position by Madison, “I’m helping. There’s not enough medics here for me to just stand aside and watch.”  
The nurse contemplated what to think of the soldiers statement, before nodding, “Very well. Go and get the gauze and tweezers over there.”


End file.
